Smile For Mama
by Careysgurl637
Summary: Sequel Series to Dear Diary 2 *strongly suggest you read Dear Diary 2 first*-- Jack has been living his life with Gabe. He has it good til Annie stars to appear... Problem is... Annie's been dead for 12 years. (Chapter 1 has been changed, please go back
1. Honeymoon in Hawaii

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters on So Weird, nor do I even OWN So Weird. But aww... I wish I owned Eric Lively! Dont sue me! I DO own the characters that don't seem familiar though. The song All You Want is by Dido.  
  
Feedback: Please! Review! Review! and, if whatever the reason, Email! FlpDivA126@aol.com  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I know it's been a while since I've written So Weird fics... well WRITTEN fics for that matter, but work with me here. This is the continuation of Dear Diary 2 so please, before reading this, you might want to read that one first. It's in my profile. Enjoy!  
  
SMILE FOR MAMA  
  
As he sucked in the cool crisp air he took in his surroundings. To his right the ocean kissed the rocks ferociously making water droplets splash to his face. *Refreshing* He thought to himself with a grin. To his left there was beach full of families splashing in the water, and bathing in the sun. In front of him was the site of pure blue water shimmering in the sunlight. And in back of him was-  
  
"Isn't this the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" Jack turned around to see his lovely wife and 8 year-old daughter staring in awe at the extravagant scenery. He gently wrapped his arms around Gabe's waist and pulled her close.  
  
"Not nearly as beautiful as to what I'm seeing now." As the sun hit her hair she looked like an angel. She glowed as her bright smile brought warmth to the happy family. He pulled her closer and attempted to smother her with kisses.  
  
"Jack Phillips! We have child here! We'll get to that later." Gabe pulled herself out of his grip with a devilish smile.   
  
"Why Mrs.Phillips... you're right." Jack gingerly turned to his baby girl and took her to flight in the air. She shrieked joyously as her father swung her around. "We need to spend as much time with Arianna as possible! Isn't that right Anna?!" She screeched with thrill.  
  
"Yes Daddy! Yes! Now put me down!" She giggled out. Once she was on the ground she plopped right on the sand. Arianna was dizzy yet delighted to finally be on the ground again. She looked up to Gabe and gave an enchanting smile. "Mama! What are we going to do today before you and Daddy leave me with Aunt Fi?" She laid still, but got up once the light-headed sensation washed through her.  
  
"Well, actually we were going to set a picnic by these rocks and go swimming later on." Gabe kneeled down and started tickling Anna at her sides. "What do you think about that?" She dropped to the ground laughing as the family swarmed together making each other squeal and giggle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
An hour past and they were silently sitting on the blanket sprawled on the rocks. Arianna had been asleep after a quick swim in the water, and Gabe was reading a book. Jack was looking out into the ocean eating a Krispy Kreme donut.   
  
He was basking in the sun's rays thinking about how good he had it. *I guess Annie was wrong... Gabe seems perfectly fine.* He turned around to see his peaceful family and smiled. In the distance he saw a familiar figure in the on the sand. She was wearing a white sequin dress... something someone would wear in a coffin before burial. *I know that face.* He squinted as the sun was now in the direction he was staring into. "Annie?" he whispered to himself in disbelief.  
  
"Jack... Jack..." The long whisper rang in his ears. Annie was coming closer... making a motion for him to get up and come to her.  
  
Jack just watched in with disbelieving wide eyes. *No...No. It's not her.* "You're dead..." he whispered to himself silently. *If she's here... then that means...* He turned his gaze to Gabe. His expression turned to horror as Gabe began to start convulsing. Soon after she was coughing up blood. Jack tried to move, but he couldn't! "Gabe! NO! Someone HELP! Gabe!" He looked around for help, but all he could see was Annie.   
With one blink Annie's hand was on his shoulder. "Jack... it's time for her to go..." He looked up into her sad eyes and tried to move. He couldn't... he was paralyzed.  
  
"No! No! GABE!" He screamed, pleading to God someone would hear him  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
A/N: hmmmm what do you think?! Welp, Thanks to Amy for Beta reading this!!! Please review you guys!!! Tell me what ya'll think!! 


	2. Aunt Annie

"Jack! Jack! Wake up!" Jack jolted straight up to find Gabe and Arianna staring at him with concerned eyes. He whipped his head around to see if Annie was still there. *Nothing* he thought to himself confused.  
  
"W-what happened? Annie! D-did, did you s-see Annie?" Gabe gave him a worried look and turned to her also worried daughter.  
"Hun... why dont you go and play over there with those kids. I need to talk to your dad... to see if he's okay." She gave Anna a gentle push towards the group of kids. "Go on now. I'll make sure he's alright." Arianna turned to give her father one last concerned look, then hurried off to the other children. Once she was out of hearing range Gabe turned back to Jack. He still looked confused and shocked. "Jack... what's wrong? You were having a dream... and... Annie? Annie's been gone for a while..." Her voice trailed off to a soft whisper with the last sentence.  
  
*A dream... yeah, it was all a dream* He thought to himself with relief. He looked up into Gabe's heedful eyes. "Gabe! You're okay!" The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He jumped and embraced her in the tightest hug possible, like she was the only thing in the world.  
  
Gabe slowly pulled out and stared straight into his eyes. "Jack... you never answered my question. What's wrong? Are you okay?"   
  
He looked down with sad eyes, but quickly looked back up plastering a smile on his face. "Y-yeah... yeah. Hun, it was all a nightmare. I'm sorry I scared you. It was just a nightmare. I'm fine." He tilted her head down and kissed her on the forehead. "Thanks for waking me up." The smile began to grow soft, but still scared.  
Gabe gave an unsure nod, then plastered one of her own fake smiles on her face. Silence. An unbearable silence stuck out with a layer of tension in the air. It was so thick, a butcher knife could slice through.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy!" Arianna's squeal broke the silence as she ran up carrying a bucket full of something. "Daddy! Look what me and my new friends collected for you!" She lifted the bucket to Jack's chin and smiled brightly. Inside contained beautiful mulitcolored shells. Seashells all glimmering in the sun. Jack took the bucket and gave a pleased smile.  
"Thanks baby. Once you get with Aunt Fi, you two could make something out of these!" He lifted her up and kissed her lightly on the top of her head. Once she was down she started to run back towards the kids. She abruptly stopped and turned on her heels.   
"Daddy... you're okay right?" Her eyes turned worried again. Jack smiled and nodded.  
"Yes baby, thanks for caring." Arianna smiled and jumped. She twirled in the air and sprinted to her new-found friends. Jack smiled and turned around, bucket in hand. With his other hand he grabbed Gabe's and started walking to their blanket on the rocks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Fi, Thanks SO much for coming to Hawaii with us!" Jack was packing up Arianna's stuff in a small duffle bag as Fiona stood in the doorframe of Jack and Gabe's hotel room. "We just couldn't find a sitter... and you know how Honeymoons are supposed to be couple only. Especially if it's our 10 year..."  
  
"Oh Jack... no, I'm INCREDIBLY angry with you bringing me to this wasteland with coconut trees and fresh air! I absolutely hate the clear, pure water! Why Jack?! Why?!" She answered in a sarcastic tone, topping it off by falling face first on Jack's bed-- palm on forehead.   
  
Jack stuffled a laugh. "Bravo sis. People give Academy Awards for performances like that." Fiona brought her head up and mock-glared at her brother.  
  
"Thanks, but I think that could win TWO awards!" They both laughed as she got up and started to help pack up. She grunted and turned to Jack. "Umm... Gabe was telling me you had a bad dream today?" When he didn't answer she went on. "Something about Annie?" Jack turned to her and gave her a bone-chilling look. *Something's wrong... something's not right here.* Fiona thought to herself to see Jack's scared face. "Jack?"  
  
"A-annie came to me in a dream... sh-she..." He trailed off and sat down. He stared at his sandals for a while, but began to talk again. "Sh-she said it was Gabe's time..." He whispered out. Fi sat next to him and put a reassuring arm around his shoulder. "I-I just remember her saying..." He turned to Fi and looked into her eyes. "...remember? In the dream we all had after her funeral? She told me Gabe would die... she would have to die sometime." He paused and looked back down at his sandals. "Fi? Do you think..." he didn't let himself finish.  
  
It took Fi a moment to answer. "Jack... no... I dont think so. Gabe's so lively, so free, so... healthy. Her bone-marrow transplant was a long time ago and she's fine. You... you were just probably having a bad dream." The last sentence came out more confident than she thought. *Good... it was just a bad dream... keep reassuring him that.*   
Jack looked back up. "It was so real Fi... it was SO real."  
  
"What was so real?" Jack and Fi both jumped and turned around to see Gabe in the doorframe. She knew they were talking about what had happened earlier... in fact she asked Fi to find out more. Jack ALWAYS talked to Fi... *I guess she DID get more.*   
  
"Umm..." The next few seconds were full of ummm's and uhhh's, until Jack spoke up. "W-we were just talking about...," Jack paused, "my dream..." he said slowly and quietly. *Great save!* He mentally slapped himself. Gabe's expression softened, and to his surprise she didn't respond with an "Oh! Do you wanna talk about it?" or "Are you okay?".  
  
"Oh, well I'm happy you got that off your chest." She gave a soft smile. She turned to the duffle bag, and decided to change the subject. "Is Anna's stuff ready?" She zipped it up after hearing Jack mumble a yes. Gabe looked up to see the siblings uncomfortable. "Well Fi... you don't have to go NOW. You want to stay for maybe a while?" Fi nodded with an unsure smile, but in the end it turned out bright.   
  
At that moment Arianna came running in the room, RIGHT to Jack's legs. She was carrying a camera. "Daddy! I wanna picture with you and Aunt Fi! Mama, can you take the picture?" She handed the camera to Gabe and gave her puppy-dog pleading eyes. Gabe laughed and gave a sure nod.  
  
The three Phillips posed, but Jack still seemed a little dazed. "Jack... Jack. The camera." She pointed to the camera and gave a sad smile.   
  
Arianna turned to her father and pleaded with her puppy-dog eyes again. "Daddy! Smile for mama." Jack snapped out of his daze and gave a small grin. Within moments a flash came, and captured the moment. The little girl turned back to her father and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Mama! You next! Aunt Fi, can you take the picture?" With that another flash came and captured the happiness and joy. "Can we get some ice-cream pleeeeeeeease?" Jack smiled and turned to his sister and wife.   
  
"You guys in?" Gabe gave her stomach a rub and shook her head. Fi just sat thinking about the question, then finally shook her head.  
"My stomach kinda hurts... maybe bring back a tub for us? We could eat later." Jack picked up Anna and shrugged.  
  
"Alright, what flavor?" He asked although he already knew the answer.  
*Chocolate chip cookie dough*  
"Chocolate chip cookie dough, please." She said with a smile JUST as Jack thought the same. He smiled, pleased with all he knew about his wife.  
"Nada problem. Come on Anna, Ice cream!" Anna went running out the door with Jack hot on her heels.  
"Don't forget to bring an--" She was cut off by the slam of the front door. "--umbrella." Gabe groaned as she looked outside at the night sky. The beautiful stars were covered by a long cloud. "It's gunna rain," She said facing the window.  
"Aw, Jack can handle a little rain!" Gabe turned around to see a smiling Fi. She returned the grin. "Now show me what you'll be doing for the next 3 days! I wanna know EVERYTHING!" Gabe giggled at how excited Fi was... more excited than her! Fi looked at her with a 'come-on' mock glare. "Hey, just because I'll be 2 hours away in another beach house doesn't mean I have to WAIT for these news! Now spill!"   
They both giggled and Gabe led her to the pamphlets of the couple's plans. "Jack's going to the bank tomorrow to get some money," She said smiling. They talked forever about their plans.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jack! I TOLD you to bring an umbrella!" She groaned. "No one EVER listens to me... well *humph* good for you! That's what you get!" She stared at Jack lying on the bed. Tissue blobs were all around his side of the bed, all aimlessly missing the trashcan.  
"Gabe, I'm sorry, but I'll be better before our honeymoon ends! I promise!" He blew his nose. "At least Anna got her ice-cream," he said, his voice muffled from the blow. He smiled a 'forgive me?' smile and reached for another tissue.  
"Alright... alright." She couldn't stand being upset with Jack. She loved him too much. She smiled and picked up her bag. "I'm going to get the film developed, then I'm going to the bank next to the store since *SOMEONE* is too sick to get out of bed." She smiled and picked up the film canister. "Want anything?"   
"Cough medicine and something for my nose?" Jack's pleading eyes made Gabe laugh.  
"Yeah yeah, whatever." With that she left the room. "Don't forget to call our baby. We promised her we'd call everyday!" She yelled from the door. Within seconds and a quick Okay from Jack she was out the door.  
"She better get me the good stuff," he chuckled to himself. In minutes he was out cold.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 Minutes After @ Fi's Beach House~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, so I'll get the glue and we'll be done with your mom and dad's anniversary gift. Stay right here sweetie." Fiona left the room while Anna arranged and rearranged the seashells she gathered from the beach.   
"This... this should go here... or... maybe here..." she mumbled to herself.  
"Psssssst... Anna.. Anna..." A soft whisper called to her from the bathroom next to the room she was in. Arianna turned to the bathroom and walked slowly to the voice.  
"Hello? Who's there?" As she walked she saw a white glow illuminating from the small room.   
"Anna... dont be afraid, it's me... you're aunt Annie."  
  



	3. Where's Mama?

As Arianna got closer the light got dimmer. She opened the door fully and closed her eyes expecting to find a monster or a corpse or a... a...   
  
"Anna... please open your eyes." The soft voice whispered. Anna did as she was told to find an angelic face staring straight at her. She wore a white toga-like dress... shimmering and sparkling from an unknown source of light. The light just illuminated off of the angel which made her glow with such beauty. Her blonde hair flowed to her shoulders, and her deep blue eyes were calming. Arianna stood there in awe in her presence.  
  
"A-are you an... an angel?" The expression on her face made Annie giggle.  
  
"Well... I guess you can say that." Her bright smile soon faded into a serious, grim frown. "Anna... please listen to me carefully." Annie paused as Anna nodded. "I can't stay long... the Council, the people I work for, they dont know I'm here. I'm here... I'm here to warn you. Please, now, call your father. Call him and tell him to find your mother... find her!" Annie's eyes were pleading as she started to fade. She moaned with pain, "Anna... I-I can't stay any longer. Please... if all else fails, take care of your father. Keep him smiling. Please..." With the last 'please' she faded off, leaving the word hanging in the air.  
  
Arianna stood there for a moment, still shocked by the scene a moment ago. Fiona came into the living room looking for her niece. "Anna? Anna where are you?" Fi's call brought Anna out of her trance. She quickly ran to her aunt's leg squealing.  
  
"Aunt Fi, Aunt Fi! Phone! Phone! Call daddy! Call daddy now!" She ran to the cordless a table away and shoved it into Fi's hands. She looked at the anxious girl before her in confusion, but just dialed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HOTEL W/ JACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jack... Jack... wake up. Jack..." The familiar voice called to him and he stirred in his bed.  
  
*Annie?* He opened his eyes groggily to the sound of the telephone ringing. He looked around to see no one there. The ringing sound sank into his head, and he suddenly had an empty pit in his stomach. The feeling was dreadful as he stared at the phone with worry. *Gabe? Gabe where are you? Phone... oh no...* He quickly answered.  
  
"H-hello?" He answered, worried with who might be on the other end.  
"Jack? Oh Jack you sound awful. Are you okay?" Jack sighed with relief to find his sister talking to him. He then realized how stuffed up he was. He reached for a tissue and blew his nose.  
"Uh-um yeah, I'm okay. Just a little sick from last night's rain. Umm... what's going on? Why'd you call?" Okay, so it was a bit straight forward and blunt, but he was wondering! Fiona cleared her throat a little.  
"Um, actually Anna wanted to talk to you." She cleared her throat again. "She actually looks a little freaked..." Fi whispered into the phone. Clearly Anna was right there next to her. Jack could hear her on the other end pleading to talk to him. "Hold on, she wants to talk to you."   
  
"Hello, Daddy?" At first her voice was shaking, but as she went on it was a little more strong. "Daddy?"  
"Yes baby, I'm here. What's wrong?" Anna could tell her father was about ready to go back to sleep so she made her voice loud and clead.  
"Daddy! Where's mama?" Her voice shook as she said 'mama'.  
*Oh no...* The feeling of dread came back to him.   
  
"Find her..." Annie's voice echoed throughout his room.  
*Oh God no...* Jack jumped out of bed. "Anna, Um, I love you but I have to go. I love you baby! Bye!" He didn't wait for a response, he just clicked off and ran to put some pants on.  
  
*Okay...store... store* "The store's a block from the hotel. Around the corner." He whispered to himself. *Run! Move your legs dammit! Run!* He ran down the steps and out of the hotel. Run. Run. He ran until he reached the inside of the store. "Gabe! Gabe!" He yelled out into the store, into every aisle. He ran up to the store clerk behind the counter. "H-have you seen a-a woman. Sh-she's about my height, brown eyes, k-kinda brownish-blonde h-hair?" He panted out. The man nodded.  
  
"Yeah, she developed some pictures here a minute ago. It looked like she was heading for the bank." The clerk looked worried, but kept his voice steady.  
"Thanks." With that Jack ran out the door. He was a few feet from the bank when--  
  
BANG......  
  
The sound of gunshot filled Jack's ear. The echo teasing him... only to wonder what could be...  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay... yeah, I'm evil. Um..... oh yeah, I know that this time thing from when she left the hotel room couldn't have been more than 30 minutes ago and she already got her pics developed and stuff but yeah... it's a fic, deal with it. Review! Review! Review! 


	4. Always Watching

A/N: Song Lyrics are in 2 astrics (**blah blah blah**), and the thoughts are in 1 (*blah blah*) k?  
  
  
  
  
White, all was white. White drapes, white walls, white light... white. She stood before a glowing ball, looking inside intently... as if watching a movie. "Jack... wake up Jack." She whispered inside as she watched his eyes open slowly. The scene unfolded before her eyes-- there lay Jack sleeping, only to wake up to the ringing of the phone. He picked it up carefully to find his sister on the other end. They talked for about 7 minutes and... Jack's face turned from groggy to formidable. She could hear everything he was saying... even what his sister and daughter were saying on the other end. She leaned into the glowing globe and whispered,"Find her... Find her..." She watched him throw pants on and run. *Run Jack Run.... faster, you haven't much time left! Run!* He ran down a block and tripped as he turned the corner. *Goodness Jack... run!*  
  
"THELEN!" A thundering boom filled the room. Annie whirled around to see a tall dark-haired man gazing at her with furious eyes. "Annie," this time his voice was soft, "we didn't arrange to have you up here to fondle with fate's plans. You can't stop it. You can try all you want, but it's best if you don't. Jack wont make it in time..." Annie averted her gaze back to the ball in horror after she heard a gunshot. "...She WILL die."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I knew a man once who said death smiles at us all. All we can do is smile right back."  
From 'The Gladiator'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Front Of The Bank~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**I'd like to watch you sleep at night   
  
To hear you breathe by my side   
  
And although sleep leaves me behind   
  
There is nowhere I'd rather be **  
  
As soon as he heard the gunshot he fell to the ground. Not of fear that the bullet might be flying anywhere near him, but because his legs gave out on him. Jelly. That's exactly how they felt. His stomach churned and bile rose to his mouth, leaving a bitter taste of fear. Fear for his loving wife... fear for her safety, for her life.   
  
**And now our bed is oh so cold   
  
And my hands feel empty   
  
No one to hold **  
  
The store clerk ran behind Jack and found him on the ground. He slowed down when he realized he was curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth. "E-excuse me sir, but are you okay?" Jack just kept rocking. When he didn't respond the clerk went on. "I-I heard the gunshot. I called the police, they'll be here any second. I ran... I ran right over." Just as he said the police surrounded the bank within seconds. The station was right down the street. An officer made his way to Jack and put a blanket over his shoulder. Yes, it was hundred degree weather, but Jack was shivering.  
  
**I can sleep what I side I want   
  
Its not the same with you gone   
  
Oh if you'd come home**  
  
The police worked fast as they got a sniper positioned to see the inside of the bank. Within moments two gunshots were fired and the police made their way inside. Jack followed with the escort of an officer. The first thing he saw when he got inside were two bodies on the ground. One who Jack and the others thought was a robber, and the other...   
  
"Hey boss... you better come look at this." The officer with Jack started walking toward the woman on the floor. Jack followed silently behind him, and as he recognized the body he gripped the blanket in horror. *Jelly.* He fell right to the ground, next to Gabe. His face next to the pale expression.  
"Baby, Gabe... Gabe... open your eyes," He pleaded in denial. "Baby open your eyes." Tears threatened to fall, but he held them back. "Come back to me... come back, open your eyes..." He trailed off, replacing the pleas with quiet sobs. He wiped the blood off her chin, noticing her skin was still warm. With his glassy eyes, he noticed a case in her hand. Controlling his tears, he sat up, and grabbed the case. With care he opened it, as if inside contained a bomb. Once he saw what was inside he broke out crying openly.  
  
**I'll let you know that   
  
All you want   
  
Is right here in this room  
All you want **  
  
He held one photo so dearly in his hands. Through his tear-shielded eyes he saw his family and him, smiling brightly... happy to be with each other. He set his gaze on the woman next his daughter. She was so happy, so beautiful, so full of life. How? How could this happen? But mostly, of all people... how could this happen to her?   
**And all you need   
  
Is sitting here with you   
  
All you want**  
  
They headed back to his hotel, almost ripping Gabe from Jack's grip. They handed him a cell phone, but he couldn't speak. He wrote down the number that would contact Fi, and an officer told them the news.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~In The Van W. Fi & Anna~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The ride was quiet, and the air was still. Soft music played from the speakers of the minivan. Anna watched the scenery out the window for an hour and a half and suddenly noticed where they were headed to.  
"Aunt Fi, why are we going to the hotel so soon?" Fiona was silent at first to Anna's question, but glanced at her for a moment with sad eyes.  
"W-we're going to cut the vacationg kinda short Anna... we need to see your dad." Her reply was quiet, in a melancholy tone.  
"What about mama?" The question hung in the air, and Anna waited patiently for Fi's response.  
"Sweetie... why dont we wait til we get to your dad. Your dad and I will answer any question you want when we get there." Anna nodded her head. "Just know..." Fiona trailed off, regretting she even started the sentence. She looked over at Anna to make sure she didn't notice she had said anything, but sure enough Anna was listening to her every word. "Just know... I mean know that your mom... she's always watching." She turned to Anna and gave a grim, weary smile.  
Anna looked down, confused. She listened to the music for a few minutes, and started humming along.  
"Anna..." She looked up and noticed it wasn't Fi who called her name. *Aunt Annie?* She turned around to see Annie sitting in the back of the van, giving the same weary smile. Anna looked back to Fi. Apparently she didn't notice her. "She can't see me Anna... only you."   
Anna turned to Fiona, "Aunt Fi, I think I left something in the back, can I go back and find it?" She turned back around, her eyes searching the back.  
"A-all right hunnie," her reply still sad.  
Anna made her way to the very back seats, next to Annie, and she stayed low on the ground. "What's wrong?" she whispered silently so that Fi couldn't hear.  
Annie looked at her with deep, sad eyes. "Y-your mom, she's gone on her own vacation." Her eyes looked glassy, as a tear streaked her cheek. "B-but... one day, you'll see her again. So... so dont' worry about her. She'll be fine... sh-she's in g-good hands." Anna only nodded. She closed her eyes as Annie bent down and lightly kissed her on the forehead. "Take care of you dad..." The voice drifted off, and as Anna opened her eyes the angel was gone.   
"I will... I always will..." she whispered back into air.  
  
Within moments Fiona called back to her. "Anna, we're here." Anna didn't move, but she heard Fi's door close, and in seconds Fi opened the sliding door. "I hope you found what you were looking for."   
*Uh-oh* Anna thought as she looked around frantically. To her surprise, under the seat, was the seashell project she and Fiona made for her parents. *Thanks Aunt Annie* She smiled and held up the glued together shells triuphantly. "Yeah, found it!" She climbed out of the car, and in minutes they were in front of Jack's hotel room.   
They were encountered by an officer, questioning them on who they were, and if they had any reason to come.  
"Fiona Phillips. I'm here to see my brother, Jack. This is his daughter, Anna." She pulled Anna close as the officer opened the door. Once inside she spotted her brother sitting in chair in the corner, and a woman trying to talk to him. As they neared Jack got up and Anna ran straight for him. Fiona made her way to the woman, and noticed she was a psychologist. They started their own conversation as Jack and Anna hugged each other tightly.  
Jack noticed the craft in her hands, and took it lightly. It was a picture frame, and inside the picture was of Jack and Gabe on their wedding day. Anna smiled, "Aunt Fi gave me the picture. We woke up early this morning to make it." Jack only stared at the picture with hot tears theatening to fall.  
"Daddy... where's mama?" Her deep blue eyes stared straight into his... longing to see her awaited mother. Jack could see so much Gabe in her. He knelt down next to her so they were both at eye-level.  
  
**Its been three years   
  
One night apart   
  
But in that night you tore my heart  
  
If only you had slept alone   
  
If those seeds had not been sown**  
  
"Mama... mama's going to be gone for a while," he chokedout. A tear streaked his cheek as Arianna looked at him confunsed. She wiped his tears away with her miniature doll-like hands and kissed her father on the forehead.  
"It's alright daddy... dont' cry. Mama would hate to see you cry.Besides, Aunt Fi said that mama is always watching. Please daddy... smile for mama." Her bright blue eyes twinkled with hope. Jack cracked a grim, but faith and hopeful smile. He embraced his daughter in a tight, long hug, and implanted the moment in his mind.  
  
**Oh you could come home and you would know that   
  
All you want   
  
Is right here in this room**  
  
As Anna faced the corner Jack was once sitting in, she saw two figure-- Aunt Annie and Mama Gabe. Gabe gave her a proud smile as she disappeared holding the angel's hand. She was more beautiful than ever. "She's in good hands..." she whispered into her father's ear. "I know she is."  
  
**All you want   
  
All you need is sitting here with you   
  
All you want**  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sheriff: It's good to be your father.  
  
Sam: It's good to be your daughter.  
  
From 'Here On Earth'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: Quotes from 'The Gladiator' and 'Here On Earth'. The song 'All You Want' is by Dido.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Dedicated to my mom and dad. I know they're out there watching me =). 


End file.
